The invention relates to a quick chucking die holder device for forging presses having a lower die holder being fastened to the press bed and an upper die holder being fastened to the ram. Said die holders contain lower and upper die halfs which make at least two molds. The work pieces pass successively through these molds and will be formed a bit more in each mold, i.e. by each stroke of the ram.
A known quick chucking die holder device, wherein the dies are fastened by means of screws, comprises guiding posts constituting a guiding connection between the upper and lower die holder and spring loaded clamping claws for fixing them to the press bed or to the ram respectively. The clamping means may be controlled by hydraulic cylinders which are mounted in the bed and in the upright frame of the press.
With the known device, however, a certain shortening of the time needed for exchanging the dies must be purchased by important financial resources, because quite a number of costly die holder devices is needed for full utilisation of a press. Difficulties arise in preheating the cumbersome devices as the usual preheating furnaces are convenient only for receiving the dies. Moreover the die holder device would assume high temperatures and it would become difficult to transport and to handle it. The known device is not suitable for supplementary use with an already working press because constructive activities, such as the installation of hydraulic cylinders, concerning the press body are indispensable. Finally special exchange carriers or other constructively fitting transport aids must be provided for in consideration of the weight of such a die holder device.